Alex Rider: Mission 4- Cruise Ship to hell
by robyndistrict12
Summary: Alex Rider is on holiday away from all safety. After a strange encounter on his first day he is on edge and he should be rightly so. After an attack on the ship Alex is unable to be the hero that saves the ship. Rated T for Violence. All rights go to Anthony Horowitz.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! This is my latest Alex Rider story,I'm very excited to write this and just as excited to find out what you think. Please don't leave without telling me what you think (good or bad reviews I don't mind!) Would mean a lot!_

Alex Rider stood at the gangway with his suitcase in one hand and his other arm around Sabina. The sun shone down on the blond teenager who could already feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He stood looking at his guardian Jack who was all in a fluster because Alex was going away properly for the first time himself. She had put Alex out to missions and had been unaware of where he was or what was happening to him but now she did she felt a surge of panic. Some mornings she would wake up and Alex would be gone and she had grown to accept it but now she could see him leaving and it broke her heart. She handed over Alex's passport and national insurance card to Sabina's mum and tired not to try. She looked at Alex her lip wobbling she tired to smile for him. Alex looked at Jack and sighed. Dropping his arm from Sabinia he placed his case on the ground and went over to Jack holding in her in a warm embrace. Jack hugged the teenager clinging him tightly wishing he was small enough to just fit in her bag and come back home with her. As Alex broke away she looked at the seventeen yea old boy infornt of her. Taller than her and most likely one million times smarter. Alex waved to Jack and took Sabina's hand and walked up the gangway.

The Pleasures were in front while Alex and Sabinia lagged behind holding hands and taking in the surrounds. Southampton was warm and the air drifted through the ship. The Pleasures stopped at a room and handed Alex a key.

"For you and Sabinia,we will be next door." said Mr Pleasure.

Mr and Mrs Pleasure walked away up the ship whilst Alex and Sabinia went inside: The room was large and spacious. The walls were painted a bright red and in the middle of the room was a large double bed. The pillows and sheets the colour of the walls. Alex went to the window and looked out. They could see out across the sea and looked down at the murky black water. Alex sighed. He would be glad to get out of England any day. Turning to admire the rest of the room. He watched Sabinia who started to unpack her case. Alex walked over and helped her. Sabinia took a dress out of her case and tried to put it on a high shelf struggling to reach. Alex took it from her and put it up. She looked at him and Alex looked back. Stroking her face gently with his fingers he gently moved her chin and kissed her on the lips. Sabinia massaged her fingers through Alex's blond hair and kissed him. Alex picked her up with ease and lay her on her back on the bed and kissed her all over her face and neck. Sabinia giggled when he started to tickle her. She got up and took clothes from her waredrope and disappeared. Alex smiled and stood up. He selected clothing himself and got changed in the room.

Alex pulled his top over his head and dropped it on the bed. He turned and looked in the mirror. Alex's tanned toned body looked back. Alex was built and strong and this showed in his shoulders and chest. He had a strong stomach which was shown through six hard abs. Alex ran his hand over them. Two years before his stomach had been unrecognizable,tortured and bloody. Almost to death. It had taken a serious operation and a skin graph to bring back what his body now was. Alex fell to his knees almost crying from the pain of the memory

 **Flashback**

Mr Point took a knife out of his trouser pocket. He flipped it up. In Alex's struggle for freedom,he noticed it and looked at with fear in his eyes. The shinny metal reflecting the light. He stopped moving and tried to breathe as Point approached Alex slowly. He bent down to his level grinning and viciously stuck the knife into Alex's stomach. Alex screamed in agony. He screamed and tried to wriggle away but found himself stuck. He felt the knife insert deeper and blood spurted like a fountain from his stomach and ran down the sides of his body. The middle section of his body was on fire. The blood came out thick and fast. Mr Point pulled the knife along his skin and carved an "S" into his skin. Alex screamed. Big fat silver tears rushed down. He banged his fists on the floor screaming for mercy. As he cut roughly blood splattered and Alex felt large drops on his face,warm as it ran down his cheeks and forehead. His head came in contact with the floor and he fell unconscious.

Alex came back around from Sabinia stroking his face. He gasped looking at her. Drawing himself backwards. His breathing was shallow and quick and sweat glistened on his forehead. He held Sabina's wrists away from him in protective stance but dropped them when he remembered where he was. Sabinia gently pulled him to his feet and pulled him in close for a hug. He gripped her tightly. He allowed his breath to return more evenly. He chose another shirt and the pair decided it was time to leave and go to meet up with Mrs and Mr Pleasure for a walk before dinner time.

Leaving the room. Sabinia walked a little ahead to meet with her parents. Alex stayed behind to lock the door. He twisted the key and listened to the cogs lock and stay in place twice. Double locks were good that meant that the door was secure and safe. He pulled the key out and turned to walk away towards Sabina and her parents who were around the corner, he placed the key in his pocket and it slipped out and fell to the floor. Alex held the clink. With surprise he noticed automatically and bent down to retrieve it when It was plucked away from him. He shot up and came face to face with a man. The man was tall and came nose to nose with Alex. He had a smirk on his face and looked at Alex,he frowned slightly sizing him up. The man was dressed causally,tight fitting top and loose shorts. He had a thin face and a pair of branded sunglasses sat on the top of his bald head. Alex looked back doing the same. He tried to intimated the man back. He subtlety based his weight in case of the need to fight the man. His hands curled up into fists.

"You dropped this" The man stated his voice thick with an American accent.

"Thanks" said Alex holding out his hand for the key.

The man looked at his hand and lifted his own and clasped Alex's hand shaking it firmly "Jeffery Carlos" he announced smiling smugly.

Alex looked at him. "The key" He demanded.

The man looked at Alex his anger showing. He opened his mouth to speak

when Sabina came running. "Alex" she shouted.

Alex sighed inwardly.

Stopping beside Alex,Sabinia saw what was going on and automatically put her hands protectively around Alex. The man gave him the key back. Alex turned around and walked away with Sabinia.

The man smirked slightly "Goodbye,Alex" He said holding the emphasis of the name. Alex heard him but chose to ignore.

Moments later the pair had caught back up with the Pleasures and ended up in a bar chatting and drinking. The bar was warm and friendly. The noise and music was loud. Alex smiled. He was used to quiet and hushed conversation and normally only listened to music when he was alone or with Sabinia. The music that blared. He didn't know and didn't care to know. The bar was alive and that's what Alex liked most. Life. As the cruise they had chosen was family friendly there was plenty of small children running around,screaming and laughing whilst they played and danced.

The noise rose as the night continued. As the cruise was taking place in the middle of the ocean there was no noise limits. Or so the company had said but sensible Alex disagreed. Alex drank his beer and forget his problems. He watched Sabinia who had taken to her feet and was dancing in the middle of the room. She was amazing. She danced to the beat of the music and popped her hips,moved her waist and smiled a lot. Alex smiled at her with pride. She was beautiful and all his. Nobody except him could have her. She danced with the children and held their hands and danced them around. Alex looked at her,she would be a great mother some day he thought watching her interact.

Sabinia came back up to the table sweaty and giggling. She smiled at Alex and flicked her long curly brown hair over her shoulders. She took a drink from the table and chatted to her parents. Another song came on and Sabinia screamed and grabbed a girl from another tables hand. Off they ran to dance to the song. Alex smiled with pride and announced to Mr and Mrs Pleasure that he was going for a short work. Obviously unworried for Alex. They allowed him and went back to their conversation.

"Come in behind you and close the door." Said the voice.

The man slipped into the seat his sweaty legs sticking to the chair. He heard a drink being poured behind him and then a clink as ice fell into the glass. The glass was placed on the table and pushed towards the man. He picked it up and tipped it backwards swallowing the copper liquid quickly and placing back down the cup only the ice cube clattered when it ht the sides and the bottom. He looked towards the man who had invited him here. He walked around slowly and sat down in the chair opposite him and drank from his own cup. There was a cigar in his mouth and as he smoked it large puffs of clear white smoke rose into the air and floated around like clouds.

"Jeff" he said breaking the silence.

Jeff looked towards him. He twiddled his thumbs around in continuous circles. He breathed evenly in the silence which had appeared again.

"Did you find him Jeff?" He asked leaning forward to look him in the eye.

Jeff thought hard. The Rider kid had been a hard one. He had been given the mission to find him and keep ahold of him. He could track and find anybody but this kid? He had certainly made sure he made his wage this year. Tracking him at home,school. He even had to pose as a teacher in his school,nearly died in a terrorist attack. It had been a long three years and he had finally got Alex Rider on his own.

"Yes sir,indeed I do." he said leaning back in his seat.

"Perfect" hissed the other man smiling,showing a row of yellow decayed teeth.

Alex was walking along the ship deck slowly. The ship gently moved forward and it was dark apart from on the ship. The sea air was crisp and the heat was gentle with a light breeze. The wind rustled through his hair and he flicked it out of his eyes. He heard loud voices coming from a room. He tried not to be nosy. It was probably just a couple having an argument. He walked on an the noises grew louder. He heard it was two men. Still none of Alex's business. He was a spy trained highly to listen into conversations but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He was just out of ear shot when he thought he heard his name. He stopped suddenly. He was imaging things. They couldn't have said his name. He stopped abruptly listening hard. There was silence. Only the noise of the sea,splashing gently against the side of the ship. He shook his head and walked on. He completed the circumference of the ship and ended up back outside the entrance to the dinning room. He came back in just as Sabinia arrived back at the table looking for Alex. He sat down and were given menu's to order dinner.

Over dinner the music was off and the room was alive with chatter. Alex looked at his watch. Himself and Mr Pleasure had been waiting for their steaks now for 20 minutes. Mrs Pleasure slowly eat her soup not wanting to be the only one not eating when food arrived.

"Tell me Alex" Mr Pleasure said. "What will you being doing after school ends?" he added.

Alex was quiet. He hadn't had a lot of time to think in the last three years and his school grades were mediocre.

"Big business" Alex said thinking on his feet.

Clearly pleased by this Mr Pleasure said no more.

Alex and Mr Pleasure had just begun their second course when the door opened and Alex looked up. It was the man from earlier. He was accompanied by another man dressed in a smart suit. They took their seats and sat and spoke quietly. Alex watched them with interest. He felt Sabina touch his leg and he smiled at her. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Mother,father,Alex,I would like to tell you all something."

Alex watched the man and saw the flash of the barrel of a gun in his pocket. The man noticed him and watched him closely his mouth in a straight line.

"Alex" said Sabina nudging him slightly.

Alex stared the man out. The man reached into his pocket to pull out the gun when suddenly an alarm started ringing. It was the abandon ship Alarm. Chaos erupted as people started flooding out of the room and to the lifeboats. Sabina grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him away to another side of the ship. Alex and the man stared at each other until their sight was blocked.

 _Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! This is the second chapter even though you guys never told me anything :( I would really really like to know what you think. I would really appropriate it if you left even a short review._

The man watched as the teenage boy disappeared from his sight. He smiled. That indeed was Alex Rider. He strolled over to a life boat and was re-met by Jeff. The pair stood calmly amoungst the panic. Finally the problem was assessed and the fire in the kitchen put out. The ship went to a stand still and everything was check. It was long after midnight before the all clear alarm was rung. They stood amoungst crying children and otherwise unhappy people. People who were unhappy that their holiday had already ruined by this scare. Finally after these grueling hours the all clear bell rang and people were free to leave and return back to their rooms. The man sighed. He had been so close to Alex Rider and he had been snatched away from him. He would get him alone eventually and get his revenge.

Alex and Sabinia collapsed into their room banging the door behind them. Alex took off his t-shirt and sat on the bed with his head in his hands thinking carefully. The man; Jeff he had been the American who picked his key up. He seemed a little too interested in Alex but Alex was used to crazy,obsessed people. Hell he worked with them,but that other man, he didn't like the look of him at all. He was out for just more than Alex's handshake. He was going to shoot him back in that restaurant and he had been saved only by the ships near sinking. He ran his hands down his face,breathing through his slightly separated fingers. He needed to find out who this guy was.

Sabinia had vanished to the bathroom and came back out dressed for bed and had a towel wrapped around her head. She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her hair dry. She looked at Alex who sat on the bed with his hand in his hands. He breathed loudly. He stood up suddenly,shaking the bed. He walked over to the window and looked out. The room was silent apart from the noise of the generator in the shower cooling down. He drummed his fingers on the windowsill before turning around.

"Are your parents alright?" He asked Sabina.

"They're fine" Said Sabinia continuing on her hair.

Once satisfied with her hair. Sabina hung up the towel pausing to smooth it down. She got into bed and watched Alex pacing backwards and forwards. She knew something was wrong with him. She had wanted to tell Alex and her parents at the restaurant but Alex was busy and on edge and now he seemed worse. She thought hard. He was looking at a pair of men. She didn't get automatic hostility against the men but Alex was different,he was trained. She knew she needed to get to the bottom of this before something happened and before someone got hurt. She watched Alex pace up and down the room. She smiled at him,catching his eye. He stopped and sat down on the bed. She shrugged the cover up over her shoulders and settled down. Alex crawled into bed and lay beside her. Turning to the side he turned the lamp out and cradled Sabina close.

In the dark Sabina thought back to the first time she met Alex. When he had came to her house on a top secret mission investigating her sister and father. That was almost three years ago and not long afte he rescued her he began to date her. She had changed a lot since that and had he foster parents to thank for that,taking her in after her father was sent to jail. Her mother had died when she was born. She had so little yet she felt blessed that she had so much and without Alex she wouldn't have had anything. She would have been Sabina and nothing more.

Flashback

Alex had been running around the corner away from her father and had crashed into Sabina and sent them both sprawling to the floor. She remembered landing on Alex's stomach and being surprised that she hadn't hurt him. She lay there and did not move,neither did Alex and his grip on her side remained. They lay there staring at each other until Sabina moved him to safety.

The first time she had been forced to leave her room because she was being told that there was an important visitor to the house and she should dress up. She hadn't and when she had met him she instantly seen through his disguise and she smiled at him shyly. He noticed her and back then with attention and notice being scarce,that lit up her life. She was going to speak and her older and annoying sister Daisy noticed this and flushed Alex with attention.

As Sabina lay back in bed she felt Alex's arms grip tighter. She had done it she had won. She was the happy one and her useless and evil sister was hopefully rotting in a prison somewhere for her crimes and murders.

The next morning Alex awoke with a start. He looked around the room taking in his surrounds. He remembered he was on a cruise. He looked down and see that Sabina was still snuggled under the covers fast asleep. Her mouth sent in a worried line and her brow furred slightly. He knew that she would wake up with sore teeth from having gritting them all night. He slipped out of bed gently and grabbed a towel and a soap bag and slipped into the shower. Undressing Alex got in the shower feeling the water sliding down his naked back relaxed him. He kneaded his head with shampoo and washed himself quickly. Rising his hair. He turned off the shower and got out. Wrapping a towel around his waist he looked in he mirror and his untidy mop of hair stared back. He got a comb and brushed through his hair and brushed his teeth and washed his face. He left the bathroom to see Sabina awake and sitting up in bed. She smiled when she seen him. He walked over to her and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead first then her lips. He got dressed and waited for Sabina who was ready a few minutes later.

Sabina stayed with Alex this morning as he locked the door. Alex noticed and commented hat she should go and get her parents. Sabina refused and inwardly sighing Alex locked the door twisting it twice to make sure it was properly locked. He placed the key in his pocket and took Sabina's hand on their short walk to her parents. Turning he never seen anybody the deck was empty. They met up with Sabina's parents and went for an early breakfast.

Jeff woke up from his slumber. Sitting up he smacked his head off the table. He looked around the room rubbing his head in confusion. He stank of alcohol. He seen his boss asleep on the couch his arm hanging off the couch. He had a half finished glass of brandy and his watch showed the time was eight o'clock. He walked over and pulled up the blinds. Sunlight shot into the room. Waking the boss who poured his brandy all over the carpet.

"Jeff" He shouted standing up.

"You're a mess" he added.

A half an hour later and both men were ready to leave the room for breakfast. Entering the room they paused seeing Alex with Sabina and her family enjoying their first meal of the day. They watched closely to see what Alex eat and what he said. The young boy was obviously tired as he had not noticed them yet. The boss sat and drank his coffee when the waitress handed him the local newspaper. Taking it from her smiling he opened the front page and read the headline of MI6 and their increasing security. He rolled his eyes and read on until he came to the article. He read it carefully and scoffed. Folding it away he eat his breakfast and kept an eye on Alex. Jeff who had his back to Alex kept asking for updates. After a brief silence Jeff announced:

"We sound like obsessed little girls over this kid,don't we?" Chuckling slightly

The boss dropped his spoon into his bowl milk splattering up. He leant over the table and pulled Jeff by the shirt up to his face so he was hissing.

"We are hardened criminals,not little girls. We are going back to our room and we are going to call the team and they are going to come and get the kid okay?" He angrily whispered.

The boss released him and he fell back down into his hair regaining his breath. After the boss had finished his coffee the pair got up and left and Alex was blissfully unaware.

The two men returned back to their room and locked the door. They went around starting to clear up the room to the correct standard. The boss disappeared for at least an hour and left Jeff cleaning and tidying the room. The boss finally returned and took his seat. He pulled a laptop from his bag and opened it up. The room was silent apart from the whirling of the computer as it started up. The boss started a phone call and the other side picked up on the third ring.

It was a man dressed in Khaki clothing and had on a large pair of sunglasses. He was thin and had a buzz-cut of black hair.

"Sir" he said.

"You are to invade this ship and take Alex Rider tomorrow night." The boss said.

"As you wish sir." He said.

The call went dead and the screen went black.

The boss stood up and shook Jeff's hand,He congratulated him for all his hard work over the last three years. Jeff sighed and smiled. Inwardly he smiled. Alex Rider was going to pay for all he had done.

Alex and Sabinia had spent the day at the poolside. Sabinia had been moaning about her new Bikini no fitting right. Alex thought it was fine but Sabina reminded him that she knew better. The couple were tense all day. Sabina wanted to confront Alex about the dinner issue the other night and Alex wanted to keep Sabina safe. The pair argued and eventually Sabina stormed off leaving Alex alone at the pool himself.

Sabina was left wandering the decks herself. She sat down on the floor with her back resting against the wall. She and Alex hardly ever argued and she could feel the tears collecting in her eyes. She placed her head on her legs and cried.

She looked up to see a ship in the distance. It was very far away and it would not reach their ship for several hours. She forgot about it and continued to cry.

 _Thank you!_


End file.
